Yugioh Christmas Carols
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: Just in time for the Christmas holiday. MORE YUGIOH CHRISTMAS CAROLS. Check it out! COMPLETE
1. Insanity

In the spirit of Christmas, I put up this new fic. Keep in mind I don't own Yugioh and I definitely don't own the grandma got ran over by a reindeer song or any other song I used in this fic.

Joey- do we have to do this?

Me- yes or do you want to go back to the other fics?

Yugi- that's okay. We'll sing Christmas carols.

Seto- do I have to be in this?

Me- what are you complaining about the first song is about you.

Seto- that's my point.

Me- at least I'm not making you sing the whole twelve days of Christmas song.

Malik, Mokuba, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Pegasus- can we get started now.

Me- okay let the music begin.

**Yugi singing-Seto got run over by a reindeer   
Walking home from a duel on Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
but as for me and Yami, we believe.**

**He'd been drinkin' too much eggnog,   
and Mokuba begged him not to go.   
But he'd left his blue eyes dragon,   
So he stumbled out the door into the snow. **

**When they found him Christmas mornin',   
at the scene of the attack.   
There were hoof prints on his forehead,   
and incriminatin' ****Claus**** marks on his back. **

**Seto got run over by a reindeer,   
walkin' home from a duel on Christmas Eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
but as for me and Yami, we believe. **

**Now were all so proud of Mokuba,   
He's been takin' this so well.   
See him in there watchin' football,   
drinkin' hot coco and playin' cards with Grandpa. **

**It's not Christmas without Seto.   
Everyone's dressed in black.   
And we just can't help but wonder:   
Should we open up his gifts or send them back? **

**"Send 'em back" -****Joey****, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Yugi, and Yami**

**Seto got run over by a reindeer,   
walkin' home from a duel on Christmas Eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
but as for me and Yami, we believe. **

**Now the goose is on the table   
and the pudding made of pig.   
And a blue and white candle,   
that would just have matched the color of his blue eyes white dragon. **

**I've warned all my friends and neighbors.   
Better watch out for yourselves."   
They should never give a license,   
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves. **

**Seto got run over by a reindeer,   
walkin' home from a duel on Christmas Eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
but as for me and Yami, we believe.**

**You're a mean one, Pegasus,   
You really are a heel,   
You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Pegasus,   
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!**

**You're a monster, Pegasus,   
Your heart's an empty hole,   
Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your soul, Pegasus,   
I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!**

**You're a foul one, Pegasus,   
You have termites in your smile,   
You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Pegasus,   
Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile!**

**You're a rotter, Pegasus,   
You're the king of sinful sots,  
Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Pegasus,  
You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!**

**You nauseate me, Pegasus,  
With a nauseous super "naus"!,  
You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Pegasus,  
Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful  
assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!**

**You're a foul one, Pegasus,  
You're a nasty wasty skunk,  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Pegasus,  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,  
"Stink, stank, stunk"! **

**On the twelfth day of Christmas   
my true love sent to me:   
_12 Kuribo multiplying  
11 Mystical elves chanting   
10 magical hats disappearing   
9 red eyes black dragons roaring   
8 battle ox fighting   
7 colored rainbow fish jumping  
6 Jirai gumo attacking   
5 pieces of Exodia _**

**_4 black skull dragon defending   
3 change of hearts   
2 dark magicians   
and a blue eyes white dragon _**

**Deck the halls with duel monsters,   
_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._   
Tis the season to by jolly,   
_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._ **

**Don we now our millennium items,   
_Fa la la, la la la, la la la._   
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,   
_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._ **

**See the blazing flame swordsman before us,   
_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._   
draw the spirit of the harp and join the chorus.   
_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._ **

**Follow me in merry measure,   
_Fa la la, la la la, la la la._   
While I tell of millennium secrets,   
_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._ **

**Fast away the old year passes,   
_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._   
Hail to all the new duel monsters,   
_Fa la la, la la la, la la la._ **

**Sing we joyous, all together,   
_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._   
Heedless of the wind and weather,   
_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._ **

_Ryou, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Seto, Pegasus, Isis, Shadi, grandpa, Mokuba, and Serenity: You Know Dasher and Dancer And Prancer and Vixen...Me): __Ryder__, and john deer, __Toyota__ and prixson. Santa: WHAT!!! Me: Lordie be, you had better watch out! Car: [Screech!!!]Collision: {!!!!cRaSh!!!!}Santa and Me: Ho-Ho {Sigh}-Ho, my goodness....Old in distance: AH! CHRISTMAS DINNER!!_

  
Rudolph got ran over by Bakura,  
ridin' round in his big ugly truck,  
all of us are celebratin' Christmas  
but that reindeer, he is surely f'ed  
  
he was drinkin' too much egg nog  
as he loaded the big-rigg  
as we're openin' our presents  
and swallowin' the puddin' made of fig  
  
oh the snow that fell was heavy  
and the winter wind was soft  
he was flippin' off the Chevy  
that had come up suddenly and cut him off  
  
Rudolph got ran over by Bakura,  
ridin' round in his big ugly truck,  
all of us are celebratin' Christmas  
but that ol reindeer, he is surely f'ed  
  
Bakura, bubba is a slickster  
afraid that friends would think him ill  
so he gut and stuffed old Rudolph and stuck  
him on our snowy covered hill  
  
Bakura passed away this summer  
but because we had no pay  
we gut and stuffed him for the winter  
and he'll be Santa on our porch display  
  
Rudolph got ran over by Bakura,  
ridin' round in his big ugly truck,  
all of us are celebratin' Christmas  
but that ol reindeer, he is surely f'ed 

Joey starts singing -I saw Tea kissing Santa Claus   
Underneath the mistletoe last night.   
She didn't see me peek   
around the corner at the party;   
She thought that I was across the room talking to a girl.  
Then, I saw Tea tickle Santa Claus   
Underneath his beard so snowy white;   
Oh, what a laugh it would have been   
If Yugi had only seen   
Tea kissing Santa Claus last night.

**The Chipmunk Song**

**Me-(all right you boys! Ready to sing your song?  
Ryou (in a high chipmunk voice)-I'll say we are!  
****Joey**** (in lower chipmunk voice)-Yeah!  
Seto (in a much lower chipmunk voice)-Let's sing it now!  
Okay, Ryou?  
-Okay!  
Okay, ****Joey****?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Seto? Seto? SETO!  
-OKAY!!!)**

**Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast  
Want a card that's really strong  
Me, I want a chance at Yugi  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.**

**(Okay fellas get ready.  
That was very good, Ryou.  
-Naturally.  
Very good ****Joey****.  
-Ahhh.  
Ah, Seto, you were a little flat, watch it.  
Ah, Seto. Seto. SETO!  
-OKAY.)**

**Want a card that's really strong  
I still want a chance at Yugi  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.**

**(Very good, boys  
-Lets sing it again! Yeah, let's sing it again!  
No, That's enough, lets not overdo it  
-What do you mean overdo it?  
-We want to sing it again!  
Now wait a minute, boys  
-Why can't we sing it again?  
- [chipmunk chatter]   
Seto, cut that out... ****Joey****, just a minute.   
Ryou will you cut that out?**

**Seto singing-Want a blue eyes white dragon for Christmas  
only a blue eyes white dragon will do  
I don't a want piece of Exodia, no silly dark magicians  
I want a blue eyes white dragon to play with and enjoy**

**I want a Blue eyes white dragon for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use a dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door,   
that's the easy thing to do**

**I can see me now on Christmas morning  
creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy, what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
to see a dragon standing there**

**I want a blue eyes white dragon for Christmas  
Only a blue eyes white dragon will do  
No dark rabbits, no battle steers  
I only likes blue eyes white dragons [sic]  
And blue eyes white dragons [sic] like me, too**

**Mom says a dragon would eat me up, but then  
Teacher says a dragon is a vegetarian  
there's lots of room for him in our two-car garage  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage."**
    
    Malik singing-I broke my rod on Yugi's head;
    
    Somebody snitched on me.
    
    I hid a frog in Tea's bed;
    
    Somebody snitched on me.
    
    I spilled some ink on Joey's rug;
    
    I made Mokuba eat a bug;
    
    Bought some cards with a penny slug;
    
    Somebody snitched on me.
    
    Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas
    
    Yami and Pegasus are mad.
    
    I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas
    
    'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.
    
    I put a tack on teacher's chair
    
    somebody snitched on me.
    
    I tied a knot in Isis's hair
    
    Somebody snitched on me.
    
    I did a dance on Tristan's plants
    
    Climbed a tree and tore my pants
    
    Filled the sugar bowl with ants
    
    Somebody snitched on me.
    
    So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas
    
    Mokuba and Yugi are mad.
    
    I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas
    
    'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.
    
    I won't be seeing Santa Claus;
    
    Somebody snitched on me.
    
    He won't come visit me because
    
    Somebody snitched on me.
    
    Next year I'll be going straight;
    
    Next year I'll be good, just wait
    
    I'd start now, but it's too late;
    
    Somebody snitched on me.
    
    So you better be good whatever you do
    
    'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,
    
    You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.

**Every one but Malik singing-Malik the snowman was a sorry miserable soul   
With a millennium rod and a markings on his back   
and two eyes filled with hate   
Malik the snowman is a fairy tale they say   
He was made of ashes but the children   
know how he came to life one day   
There must have been some magic in that   
old silk hat they found   
For when they placed it on his head   
he began to swing his rod around   
O   
Malik the snowman   
was alive as he could be   
And the children say he wouldn't laugh   
and play unlike as you and me   
Thumpetty thump thump   
thumpety thump thump   
Look at Malik go   
Thumpetty thump thump   
thumpety thump thump   
Over the hills of snow**

**Malik the snowman knew   
the sun was hot that day   
So he said   
"go away and   
we'll chase you down   
now before I melt away   
" Down to the village   
with a millennium rod in his hand   
Running here and there all   
around the square saying   
Catch me if you can   
He led them down the streets of town   
right to the traffic cop   
And he only paused a moment when   
he heard him holler "Stop!"   
****For Malik the snow man   
had to hurry on his way   
But he waved goodbye saying   
"go ahead and cry   
I'll be back again some day   
" Thumpetty thump thump   
thumpety thump thump   
Look at Malik go   
Thumpetty thump thump   
thumpety thump thump   
Over the hills of snow**

Now for a serious carol. After this one I promise there will be more fun ones.

I start singing-Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee.  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies.  
  
Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow.  
I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream.  
  
So here's my lifelong wish.  
My grown-up Christmas list  
Not for myself but for a world in need.  
  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts.  
Everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end.  
This is my grown-up Christmas List.  
  
As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely wrapped beneath our tree.  
  
Well Heaven surely knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal a hurting human soul.  
  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts.  
Everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end.  
This is my grown-up Christmas List.  
  
What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth.  
  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts.  
Everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end.  
This is my grown-up Christmas List

Okay now some more fun carols

Every one singing-Jingle Bells

**D**ashing through the snow, in a rapid horseman open sleigh,   
Over the fields we go, laughing all the way.   
Bells on Kuribo ring, making spirits bright,   
What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight. 

**_Chorus_**_   
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!   
O what fun it is to ride in a rapid horseman open sleigh.   
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!   
O what fun it is to ride in a rapid horseman open sleigh._

Every one singing-Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**H**ave yourself a merry little Christmas,   
Let your heart be light   
From now on,   
our troubles will be out of sight 

**H**ave yourself a merry little Christmas,   
we'll make Kaiba pay,   
From now on,   
our troubles will be miles away. 

**H**ere we are as in olden days,   
Happy golden days of yore.   
Faithful friends who are dear to us   
Gather near to us once more. 

**T**hrough the years   
We all will be together,   
If the Fates allow   
Hang a shining star   
upon the highest bough.   
And have yourself   
A merry little Christmas now. 

 I start singing-You know Yugi and Yami and Bakura and Ryou, Tea and Tristan and Seto and Mokuba,  
but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?

Every one else joins in**-Joey**, the red-nosed reindeer   
had a very shiny nose.   
And if you ever saw him,   
you would even say it glows. 

**A**ll of the other kids   
used to laugh and call him names.   
They never let poor Joey   
join in any kiddy games. 

**T**hen one foggy Christmas Eve   
Santa came to say:   
"Joey with your nose so bright,   
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" 

**T**hen all the little kiddies loved him   
as they shouted out with glee,   
Joey the red-nosed reindeer,   
you'll go down in history! 


	2. More Insanity

Back by popular demand. MORE CHRISTMAS CAROL INSANITY!

Yugi- What do you mean more. Wasn't the first one good enough.

Eagle- No. Everyone liked the first one so much I decided to add more.

Yami- but Eagle, we don't like to sing

Eagle- and I don't like to write all this extra dialogue. Soon as we get this finished we can go to other things.

Malik- I don't care so long as I'm not run over by them damn reindeer.

Eagle- -- fine no reindeer.

Seto- I don't want to be run over either.

Eagle-FINE NO REINDEER SONGS.

Joey- I'm Not…_Eagle giving him death glare_. Eep

Eagle- Okay can we get this started.

_Everyone looks around nervous_.

Eagle- I'll take the silence as a yes. So let the music begin

**Oh Little Town of ****Domino**

**O** little town of Domino,  
How still we see thee lie!  
Above thy deep and dreamless sleep  
The silent stars go by;  
Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
The everlasting Light;  
The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are met in thee to-night.

**F**or duel monster is born of Pegasus,  
And gathered all above,  
While mortals sleep, the angels keep  
Their watch of wondering love.  
O morning stars, together  
Proclaim the coolest birth!  
And praises sing to the king of games.  
And peace to men on earth.

**H**ow silently, how silently,  
The wondrous gift is given!  
So Yami imparts to human hearts  
The blessings of his world  
No ear may hear his coming,  
But in this world of sin,  
Where meek souls will receive him, still  
The dear dark magician enters in.

**W**here children pure and happy  
Pray to the blessed Exodia,  
Where misery cries out to thee,  
Son of the mother mild;  
Where charity stands watching  
And faith holds wide the door,  
The dark night wakes, the glory breaks,  
And Christmas comes once more.

**O** holy Duelist of Domino!  
Descend to us, we pray;  
Cast out our sin and enter in,  
Be born in us to-day.  
We hear the Christmas angels  
The great glad tidings tell;  
O come to us, abide with us,  
Our Lord Yami!

Seto- That was sappy. Can't we do something else.

Eagle- Oh look a reindeer song!

Seto, Malik, Bakura, Joey- Where? _Eagle whaps them on the head with a frying pan_

Eagle- Baka. Any one else? _looks around at remainder of cast_ Good. Next song

**Carol**** of the Bells**

**H**ark! how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold

**D**ing, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air

**O**h how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

**O**n, on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To ev'ry home

_(repeat from the beginning)_

**D**ing, dong, ding, dong.

Yugi- What no Yugioh references?

Eagle- Course not. Good songs don't get changed.

Tea- How about this one. _hands Eagle paper_

Eagle- _Looks at title, then smiles_ Okay tthis sounds good.

**Must Be Pegasus**

**W**ho's got hair that's long and white?  
Pegasus's got a hair that's long and white.

**W**ho lives on a special island?  
Pegasus lives on a special island

**S**pecial Island, hair that's white,

**_M_**_ust be Pegasus, must be Pegasus  
must be Pegasus, Maximillian Pegasus_

**W**ho wears boots and a suit of red?  
Pegasus wears boots and a suit of red.

**W**ho wears a millennium item in his eye?  
Pegasus wears a millennium item in his eye.

Millennium item in his eye, suit that's red,  
Special Island, Hair that's white,

**_M_**_ust be Pegasus, must be Pegasus  
must be Pegasus, Maximillian Pegasus_

**W**ho's got an eye of gold?  
Pegasus's got an eye of gold.

**W**ho laughs this way:  
HO HO HO?  
Pegasus laughs this way:  
HO HO HO!

**H**O HO HO, Eye of gold,  
Millennium item in his eye, suit that's red,  
Special Island, Hair that's white,

**_M_**_ust be Pegasus, must be Pegasus  
must be Pegasus, Maximillian Pegasus_

**W**ho very soon will come our way?  
Pegasus very soon will come our way.

**E**ight little reindeer pull his sleigh,  
Pegasus's little reindeer pull his sleigh.

**R**eindeer sleigh, come our way,  
**H**O HO HO, Eye of gold,  
Millennium item in his eye, suit that's red,  
Special Island, Hair that's white,

**_M_**_ust be Pegasus, must be Pegasus  
must be Pegasus, Maximillian Pegasus_

**D**asher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen,  
Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen.

**R**eindeer sleigh, come our way,  
**H**O HO HO, Eye of gold,  
Millennium item in his eye, suit that's red,  
Special Island, Hair that's white,

**_M_**_ust be Pegasus, must be Pegasus  
must be Pegasus, Maximillian Pegasus_

Pegasus- Now wait a minute, I don't have any reindeer.

Seto, Malik, Bakura, Joey- Reindeer? Where?

Eagle- Thanks Pegasus. Just want I need. Come on Yugi, Tea and Ryou.

**Still, Still, Still**

**S**till, still, still,  
One can hear the falling snow.  
For all is hushed,  
The world is sleeping,  
Holy Star its vigil keeping.  
Still, still, still,  
One can hear the falling snow.

**S**leep, sleep, sleep,  
'Tis the eve of our Saviour's birth.  
The night is peaceful all around you,  
Close your eyes,  
Let sleep surround you.  
Sleep, sleep, sleep,  
'Tis the eve of our Saviour's birth.

**D**ream, dream, dream,  
Of the joyous day to come.  
While guardian angels without number,  
Watch you as you sweetly slumber.  
Dream, dream, dream,  
Of the joyous day to come.

_Seto, Malik, Bakura, and Joey are all sprawled on the floor sleeping. Bakura and Malik are holding each other and Seto and Joey are holding each other._

Eagle- well it's better than they were. Now what song can I put them in. _pulls out huge Christmas carol book_. nope did that one _Flips page_ Can't do that one yet. _Flips another page_ here we go. This one looks fun.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**

**I**'m dreaming of a blue eyes white dragon  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the wings glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear roars in the snow

**I**'m dreaming of a blue eyes white dragon  
With every dueling card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your dragons be white

**I**'m dreaming of a blue eyes white dragon  
With every dueling card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your dragons be white

Eagle- That was nice.

Seto- NICE! you took my Blue eyes.

Eagle- yeah… sure… what about Obelisk. Can I have him instead?

Seto- Obelisk? Heck no.

Eagle- Then I get your dragons since Obelisk is your new favorite.

Seto- NO THEY'RE MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!

Eagle- Then give me Obelisk.

_the two struggle in the background_

Yami- this is going well.

Bakura- is it I couldn't tell

Malik- this is going to have to end soon.

Yugi- but we can't finish it without Eagle.

Ryou- and she'll be fighting with Seto for a while.

Kurama- then let me help. _Every one but Seto and Eagle turn to look at Kurama_

Everyone else- Who are you?

Kurama- don't worry. I'm just here visiting. Come on lets sing.

**Winter Wonderland**

**S**leigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

**G**one away is Obelisk,  
Here to stay is a new Dragon  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

**I**n the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is a Dark magician

**H**e'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

**L**ater on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

**I**n the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a Duel monster  
We'll have lots of fun with mister Monster,  
Until the alligators knock him down.

**W**hen it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

**W**alking in a winter wonderland,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

_Seto and Eagle still fighting in the background_

Kurama- I was hoping that would have worked.

Eagle- Give me Obelisk.

Seto- No give me my blue eyes.

_Still fighting_

Yugi- Well now what?

Yami- Hey what's this one about? _holding Eagle's big book of carols_

Bakura- When a child is born? What the…

Tea- Let's sing it.

**When A Child Is Born**

**A** ray of hope flickers in the sky  
A tiny star lights up way up high  
All across the land dawns a brand new morn  
This comes to pass when a child is born

**A** silent wish sails the seven seas  
The winds of change whisper in the trees  
And the walls of doubt crumble tossed and torn  
This comes to pass, when a child is born

**A** rosy hue settles all around  
You got the feel, you're on solid ground  
For a spell or two no one seems forlorn  
This comes to pass, when a child is born

**_Yami:_**_ And all of this happens, because the world is waiting.  
Waiting for one child; Black-white-yellow, no one knows...  
but a child that will grow up and turn tears to laughter,  
hate to love, war to peace and everyone to everyone's neighbor,  
and misery and suffering will be words to be forgotten forever._

**I**t's all a dream and illusion now,  
It must come true sometime soon somehow,  
All across the land dawns a brand new morn,  
This comes to pass when a child is born.

Eagle- THANK YOU! walks away from Seto carrying the Blue Eyes white Dragons and Obelisk.

Mokuba- Big Brother!_Runs towards Seto who is laying in a pile_ Are you okay?

Seto- Damn it Eagle. Give me them back.

Eagle- Not a chance I won them fair and square. Now where were we. looks through fic What the… when a child is born? Winter wonderland? Who chose these?

_everyone points to Kurama_.

Eagle- What are you doing here?

Kurama- nothing now. It's time for me to leave. _walks towards Eagle and gives her a kiss_ Bye for now.

Eagle- Bye Kurama. Any way. Let's do two more songs.

**All I Want For Christmas Is My four Cards Back**

**E**very body stops  
and stares at me  
These four cards are  
gone as you can see  
I know just who  
to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!

**_A_**_ll I want for Christmas  
is my four cards back,  
my four cards back__,  
see my four cards back!_

**G**ee, if I could only  
have my four cards back,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."  
It seems so long since I could say,  
"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only whistle (thhhh, thhhh)

**_A_**_ll I want for Christmas  
is my four cards back,  
my four cards back__,  
see my four cards back._

**G**ee, if I could only  
have my four cards back,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"

Eagle- that WAS pathetic Seto.

Seto- Give them back.

Eagle- Never!

Amber- _Appears from nowhere_ Eagle will you give them back!

Eagle- Why he started it.

Amber- Just give him the cards back. His whining is annoying.

Eagle- Scowls Fine! Then I want the winged dragon of Ra

Malik- you can't even read it.

Eagle- doesn't matter.

Amber- Eagle just end this Fic, NOW! _disappears back into nothing_

**Let There Be Peace On Earth**

**L**et There Be Peace on Earth and let it begin with me.  
Let There Be Peace on Earth, the peace that was meant to be!  
With God as our Father, brothers and sisters all are we.  
Let me walk with my siblings in perfect harmony.

**L**et peace begin with me. Let this be the moment now.  
With ev'ry breath I take, let this be my solemn vow;  
To take each moment and live each moment in peace eternally!  
Let there be peace on earth and let it begin with me!

Every one including Eagle-Merry Christmas Every one! And happy holidays.

Disclaimer- I own squat. Not Yugioh not Kurama. Don't think I even want to own Eagle anymore.


End file.
